well i rolled over one morning
by tierra diosa
Summary: this is such a crack fic...i wrote it at some ungodly hour of the night, but under those circumstances i think it turned out well. Mirai TrunksMirai Juunanagou. some explicit language, not much. R&R please!


Yay for one shots! Have fun with this, and remember:

The Pie Faerie is watching you

Trunks's eyes fluttered open. He gave out a long agonizing groan as he realized the terrible throbbing in his head wasn't going away any time soon. He couldn't see straight, he felt groggy and the only good thing he could find to be happy about was that he was warm.

Very warm. He couldn't remember his sheets being this soft either.

He jumped a little when he heard a soft noise. As far as he was concerned, his bed wasn't all that squeaky and the groan was too low and short to have been him moving.

He could feel his face go beat red as he felt something tightening its grip around his waist. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his chest.

There, looking uncharacteristically angelic in sleep was 17.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelped, jumping out of his bed and taking a second blanket with him. 17 merely gave another groan and rolled over.

Trunks' heart was racing in his chest. He couldn't remember much of what had happened the other night except for fleeting thoughts of someone pushing a beer in his hand, and a good seven hours or so of pure bliss.

If it was possible, his face turned an even deeper shade of burgundy at this thought. Something definitely happened last night, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Must you be so loud? I can practically hear you breathing from all the way over here." was the low grumble from Trunks's bed.

"What the hell's going on? Why are you in my bed? Why am I naked? And for god's sake, why wont this head ache go AWAY!"

"Probably because you hade 357 bottles of beer last night, dumbass."

Trunks blinked. He had never drank in his life, and now he had been so wasted something he had never given a thought about before had happened.

"You know, people say someone's greatest desire is made public when someone is drunk." 17 said thoughtfully, turning so he was facing trunks.

"If that's the case, I hadn't the faintest idea you 'hated' me that much."

Trunks had to look away. He didn't want that nagging voice in the back of his head screaming 'I told you that you liked him!' staring at his crush's bare chest would only make that worse.

"How in the world did I get my hands on 357 beers?" trunks asked feebly.

"Underground, I suppose. You'll be happy to know I still haven't found the opening to that tunnel yet." 17 replied, not sounding like he cared too much.

"The only thing I know is, my sister and I got in a fight. So she went shopping to blow some steam, and I just wandered, hoping to find somebody to kick around. I found you staggering about like a rabbit with a broken leg, and you started hitting on me."

Trunks felt like sinking into the floor. All that time of loathing the damn creatures that destroyed his world, and here he was finding out he was hitting on one of them all along.

Trunks gulped before speaking,

"When you say I was hitting on you…"

"You literally pounced on me and began expressing your 'undying' love. Was that your first time, by any chance?"

Trunks blushed even harder in response.

"Hmm, interesting," 17 sighed, leaning back down onto the pillow.

"I would have never known. It's almost like you've been planning exactly what you were going to do to me."

He shot a knowing smirk in Trunks's direction. Even if he hadn't been aware of it, Trunks's subconscious had indeed found time to come up with plenty of wild fantasies and paste them together.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?"

Trunks looked up, unsure if he heard the kind tone in his head, or if the cyborg had actually sounded chummy.

"What?"

"Well, you lost your virginity to your most hated adversary, you got so zonked last night it was a wonder you could make complete words, and you've just spent the past ten minutes looking like an over ripe tomato. What are you going to do now?"

Trunks couldn't help it. He blushed even harder.

"Jesus kid, do you do that every time something falls or what?"

"Bad habit. Let it alone." He muttered in response, lowering his head.

"Why should I let it alone? I think it's fun to grind on peoples nerves."

The cyborg stared at the cracked ceiling for a while before continuing.

"For that matter, I also enjoy blowing things up and killing people. It's just in my nature."

He sat up, the covers falling to his waste line. Trunks tried so hard not to stare, but found he just couldn't help but admire the toned chest and arms.

"It's interesting though," 17 smirked,

"I have never killed someone out of embarrassment."

"Yeah, well, you sure are trying, aren't you?" trunks replied, scowling a bit.

"No not really. You're just easy to tease."

Trunks could have sworn he heard 17 mumble "in more ways than one…"

"AND WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Trunks shouted, almost dead sure he was going to keel over from blushing so much.

"It means," 17 spoke lowly, pulling trunks back up to the bed by the wrists, "that you were the best toy I've gotten to play with like last night in a good while."

"Figures I'd just be a toy to you." Trunks glowered, pulling his hands out of 17's grasp.

"Oh no, trunks. You aren't just a toy to me."

Trunks gasped as the cyborg pushed him against the mattress and straddled him.

"Why do you think I've kept you alive all these years? I had to tell my sister at least four dozen times not to kill you. You should be thankful."

Trunks blinked and could feel 17's right hand running down his chest.

"And since you so eagerly accepted me," 17 leaned in and stole a kiss,

"You wont be able to leave. I'll keep you on a leash if I have to. I'll tie you to a tree and make you do as I please. We'll play house like small children, and lucky you! You get to be the obedient house wife."

Trunks looked away, unable to meet the cold, icy blue eyes. He took a deep shuddered sigh, before turning back to 17.

"Fine. But on one condition,"

17 raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"You and your sister leave the destruction behind. Just stop killing everything I hold dear!"

He could feel hot tears forming behind his eyes. There was no way this creature from hell would agree. His face and eyes told it so. 17 wiped one of the streams away with his thumb before answering.

"If you wish it,"

Trunks couldn't believe his ears. It had to be a trick.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," 17 chuckled playfully, resting on Trunks's chest.

"Cross my heart, hope to go through a long and painful death. You can swear on that promise."

"I doubt it."

17 pouted.

"Oh, don't be so mean. You'll hurt my feelings."

He stole another kiss, this time with a little more tongue.

"But don't feel bad about it. I know a way you can make it up to me."

And before trunks could protest, 17 started an encore of last night performance.

END


End file.
